musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Roll It
"Roll It Gal" (otherwise known as "Roll It") is a song written by Shontelle Layne and Sheldon Benjamin, containing a sample of Benjamin's "Big Love". The song was originally recorded by soca singer Alison Hinds and was taken from her debut album Soca Queen. The single was released by Hinds in 2005 in Barbados and in the United Kingdom in 2007. A music video was produced for Hinds' version of the song in 2005.[1] The Hinds version of "Roll It Gal" shot to the top of the charts in Barbados, Trinidad and throughout the Caribbean.[2] In 2007 a reworked cover of the song entitled 'Roll It' was released in several European countries. This version was performed by J-Status and featured Shontelle, who assisted in writing both versions of the song, and Rihanna. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roll_It_Gal# hide *1 Original version **1.1 Track listings **1.2 Charts *2 J-Status version **2.1 Track listing **2.2 Charts *3 Shontelle version **3.1 Track listing *4 References Original versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Roll_It_Gal&action=edit&section=1 edit Track listingshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Roll_It_Gal&action=edit&section=2 edit ;UK CD Single #"Roll It Gal" (original/main mix - radio edit) - 3:35 #"Roll It Gal" (Rishi Rich mix) - 3:29 #"Roll It Gal" (Machel Montano mix) #"Roll It Gal" (Sunland mix) #"Roll It Gal" (video) ;UK 7" Vinyl #"Roll It Gal" (original/main mix - radio edit) #"Roll It Gal" (Rishi Rich mix) #"Roll It Gal" (Sunland mix) ;Download remix EP #"Roll It Gal" (album version) - 3:58 #"Roll It Gal" (featuring Machel Montano) - 5:08 #"Roll It Gal" (featuring Doug E Fresh) - 4:50 #"Roll It Gal" (Disco Ball remix) - 5:10 #"Roll It Gal" (Reggaeton remix) - 3:50 #"Roll It Gal" (Rishi Rich mix) Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Roll_It_Gal&action=edit&section=3 edit |} |} |- | style="vertical-align:top;"| |} |} J-Status versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Roll_It_Gal&action=edit&section=4 edit Shontelle and Sheldon Benjamin, the composers of "Roll It Gal" re-wrote and re-produced the song for the band J-Status, changing the lyrics from being about female empowerment to more sexual lyrics, re-titling the song to "Roll It". The J-Status version is taken from their debut album The Beginning, released in several European countries only. The J-Status version is performed with Rihanna and Shontelle herself. Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Roll_It_Gal&action=edit&section=5 edit ;CD #"Roll It" (featuring Rihanna & Shontelle) (radio version) - 3:32 #"Roll It" (featuring Rihanna & Shontelle) (main version) - 3:58 #"Roll It" (instrumental) - 3:23 #"Roll It" (featuring Rihanna & Shontelle) (Reggaeton Gemstar version) - 4:10 #"Roll It" (featuring Rihanna & Shontelle) (Sunset Strippers remix) - 7:42 #"Roll It" (featuring Rihanna & Shontelle) (video) Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Roll_It_Gal&action=edit&section=6 edit |} |} Shontelle versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Roll_It_Gal&action=edit&section=7 edit In 2007, Shontelle finally recorded her own version of "Roll It" and it later appeared on her debut studio album''Shontelligence'' (2008). Shontelle's version was issued via various download sites on 14 August 2007 but was not promoted as an official single.[8]It was re-titled "Roll" for the download release but appeared as "Roll It" on her debut album. Shontelle's version of the song contains slightly different lyrics and production, closer to the Alison Hinds' recording rather than the J-Status version. The song was used in an episode from the 5th season of Grey's Anatomy. Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Roll_It_Gal&action=edit&section=8 edit ;Digital download[9] #"Roll" - 3:30 Referenceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Roll_It_Gal&action=edit&section=9 edit #'Jump up^' Alison Hinds - "Roll It Gal" video on YouTube #'Jump up^' [1][dead link] #'Jump up^' Chart Log UK – Chart Coverage and Record Sales 2007 = Alison Hinds- Roll It Gal #'Jump up^' J-status and Rihanna - Roll It - Music Charts #'Jump up^' "J-Status feat. Rihanna: Roll It" (in Finnish). Musiikkituottajat – IFPI Finland. #'Jump up^' "Die ganze Musik im Internet: Charts, News, Neuerscheinungen, Tickets, Genres, Genresuche, Genrelexikon, Künstler-Suche, Musik-Suche, Track-Suche, Ticket-Suche – musicline.de" (in German). Media Control Charts. PhonoNet GmbH. #'Jump up^' "J-Status feat. Rihanna – Roll It – swisscharts.com". Swiss Singles Chart. #'Jump up^' Roll - Single by Shontelle - Single on iTunes #'Jump up^' Shontelle - Roll MP3 Downloads - 7digital |} Category:2007 singles